The Haradrim Mence
by Camleth
Summary: Can two life long friends find what it take to defeat the Haradrim Mence?


The Haradrim Mence

Haradrim. Camleth, or Cam as all his friends call him, watched them march in the distance. He was a typical Elf, tall, slender, but muscular from years in the wild. His hair was blonde like most Elves from Mirkwood, but his eyes were a hunter green color. "That's at least a full battalion of them, the second this week," he said to his friend Sari. Sari was also a Mrikwood Elf of moderate beauty, her hair was also blonde her eyes the typical blue. Unlike most females she was very strong having been with Cam for a very long time mainly because he was her best friend and sworn protector. Most of her friends said that Sari's beauty was on the inside. But most people didn't care. "We're going to have to stop them somehow, the King Elessar trusts us to stop these excursions," She replied. Cam sighed. "We don't have enough troops! Not until the rest of our Mirkwood troops arrive with the Lord Faramir and the Gondorian soldiers." This was an old argument. Sari wanted to take their small elite force of Mirkwood archers and wear the enemy down. Cam had fought the Haradrim before he knew that if they were caught, there would be no mercy. "We're all Elves, Cam, we can do it" Cam retorted, "they are experienced hunters and trackers, they're not going to stand there and get shot!" Sari was taken aback by his ferocity. _This is not the daring Cam she knew; why was he holding_ _back?_,She wondered, then said "Ok ok we'll wait for reinforcements" "All right," Cam said, "now we need to find a defensible position for our camp"

Cam and Sari took their 25 Elven archers and finally found a good area with plenty of cover in which to camp. They then posted sentries and set up their tents. Shortly after that they ate breakfist, "Lembas, lembas, lembas is that all we ever eat! It's sustaining yes, but I could go for some ham and eggs." complained Sari, "Is the Princess complaining again? Be grateful you have lembas, it could be worse." Cam retorted. Sari replied with,"Your right about that; remember that time we were with that Gondorian patrol.?" "That was one of the most unpleasant of all our experiances." "Yes, they could have burnt a salad!" That afternoon they met to discuss tactics for when the rest of their troops arrived. "We could mount a headlong charge and take our chances at surprise or we could . . . " Sari realized that Cam was only staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She said. "How long have we known each other?" Cam asked suddenly. "About 500 years, why? Have you not been keeping track?" "Actually I was thinking about how . . . how beautiful you are. I've known you for 500 years and never really noticed until now.", He said with his voice low. Sari sat just sat there not believing what she had just heard her best friend say. "I. . . I. . . thank you" She said, still not sure why he said that. "I was thinking about how we could die if we actually decided to fight one of these patrols. It got me thinking about how much we value each other when I realized I did much more than value you. I. . . well, love you." Sari was shocked! Probably because she had been thinking the same thing lately, not that she would have admitted it!. "I. . .don't know what to say." She finally managed. "Sari . . . will you marry me?" He almost whispered. Sari nearly fainted before saying, "I . . . "

She was cut off in mid sentence by loud cries coming from one of the sentries who was running toward them. "Sir, Ma'am, there is a patrol of about 35 Haradrims coming this way!" Cam immediately replied "Tell the troops to take cover and stay hidden. I'll call like a crow twice, then we release arrows; after you've released draw your swords and charge!" "Sari, you stay with me. After we defeat them, we need to move as fast as we possibly can and meet the Lord Faramir; now go! ."

Yo! This is my first fanfic so go easy. If you think that marrige think was quick two things 1. they have known each other for 500 years! 2. This will be explained in a later chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
